


Beastly Conversations

by Inuy21



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk?, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Ophelia has an encounter that she just has to share with Katz.





	Beastly Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peony_princesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/gifts).



> This was done for Free Day for the Apprentice Week over on Tumblr.

Ophelia and Katz sat on plush pillows sipping tea. The atmosphere was already a little tense with both Asra and Julian at the shop and in the same room. If Katz had known that Asra would be returning today she wouldn’t have invited Julian along with her, but she had wanted to spend as much time as possible with her lover before they were separated again. 

“I fucked Lucio,” Ophelia said causally, as if she hadn’t just thrown a grenade into the room. 

Katz barely managed to swallow her tea without choking before giggling. From across the room Asra made a disgusted noise. Julian, who was sitting next to Katz, made an unintelligible high-pitched sound that was almost a whine. 

“So,” Katz started slowly, still catching her breath, a sly grin spreading across her lips, “you know I’m going to need more details than that now.”

“Please don’t encourage her,” Asra mumbled from where he was working. “None of us need to know the details to that even if it is true.”

Katz covered her mouth as another giggle bubbled up at Asra’s nauseated tone. 

“For once I concur with Asra. I would rather not hear more,” Julian groaned, turning a pleading look that would normally work like magic on Katz. 

Katz patted his knee, a sympathetic smile passing her lips. “Then why don’t you go help Asra because the juicier this becomes the better for me.”

“NO!” both Julian and Asra shouted, both sounding insulted beyond belief. 

Asra turned in their direction. “If Julian doesn’t want to hear the story than he’s welcome to leave,” Asra suggested in a sedate manner. 

Julian wrinkled his nose, a snarl passing over his features. “I’m staying,” he stated firmly, hand moving to hover over Katz’s back as if she was an anchor that Asra would refuse to move. 

Katz leaned in to press a kiss against his cheek, comforting, reassuring. The doctor smiled then tilted his head to kiss her lips. Katz obliged before turning her attention back to Ophelia and the story that was waiting to be heard. 

“Now that that’s all settled.” She set her cup down and rubbed her hands together a little too eagerly. “Give me all the details. How, when, why? Was it even worth it?”

Ophelia cackled, her head thrown back spilling all that long dark hair down her back and to the floor. When she looked at Katz again, light golden eyes shone with mirth and mischievous. “Um, how could you not fuck that?!” she questioned with a wink. 

A blush rose on Katz’s cheeks as a bit of nervous laughter passed her lips. She’d run into the spirit, too. It had been an interesting exchange to say the least. One she hadn’t told Julian or Asra about, but she had confided in Ophelia because the experience had left her feeling…a bit unorthodox.

Katz could feel Julian’s eye on her, could see his mouth hanging open from the corner of her eye. She sniffed, reached over and closed his mouth with one hand. A loving pat was left on his cheek before Katz pulled away. 

“I didn’t even realize it was possible,” Katz answered with a nonchalant shrug. She leaned forward on the table between them. “That’s why I need all the nasty details.” A grin split her mouth as her cheeks reddened further but she wouldn’t let it stop her curiosity—nor would Julian and Asra silently judging her. 

Ophelia laughed again. “Of course, darling, anything for you.” She took a deep breath, pausing for affect before continuing, “So there I was in the abandoned wing, lost, trying to find my way out. When suddenly I feel this breeze pass me, then a voice.” Her lips curl, a hand perching in the most conceited manner over her chest before she says, “Haughty, insulting, doing its best to scare me.” Ophelia rolled her eyes as a smile tugged at her lips. 

From behind them Asra grunts something disgruntled. Katz giggles again, but keeps her focus on the storyteller, those piercing golden eyes. Nothing would ruin this for her. 

“I’m trying so hard not to laugh, to pretend I’m scared, but you know how well that works out for me.”

Katz gives a brief nod and bites her lip. 

“Oh poor little me!” Ophelia wails, her eyes scrunching up as if she might cry. The hand that had been on her chest falls dramatically over her eyes. “Whatever was I to do all alone in the dark with this creepy voice taunting me, scaring me?” A smirk slanted her mouth even as her features remained distraught. “I was in such a hurry to find my escape that I tripped.” 

Her hands landed on the table, bracing, as she looked over her shoulder. Light glinted off her hair, showing the dark green mixed with black. “Luckily I fell against the Count’s bed.” The smirk turns into a full teeth-baring grin. “No damage done, but to my frazzled nerves…well, perhaps the top of my outfit might have shifted a bit,” she mentions with a shrug. 

“Lia,” Katz snorted, covering her mouth, “you did not!”

“Did what? I was just standing there, regaining my balance, mumbling how awful it would be if I was taken advantage of…”

Ophelia’s words were drowned out by Katz’s laughter. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, making her press the heels of her hands against them. It was too much! Perhaps Ophelia was making it all up on the fly, but Katz didn’t mind in the least. It was entertaining. 

“Please make her stop,” Julian pleaded, hand squeezing Katz’s knee to make sure he had her attention. He sulked; hoping this time it would work. 

“Seconded,” Asra threw out, sounding a bit distracted but no less offended than Julian. 

Katz drew in a shaky breath, swallowing the overflowing laughter. “I have to know how this ends,” she said, returning her attention to Ophelia before she could be affected by Julian’s pout. 

Julian rolled his eyes and stood up. “We already know exactly how this ends, my dear.” Hands landed at his hips as he looked down at her, a scowl marring his features. 

“But, Lucio is a ghost, a spirit.” Katz bit her lip, refusing to look at anyone but Ophelia. “How? If his body isn’t…corporal?”

Ophelia’s tongue swept over her bottom lip, eyes gleaming. “If you’d really like to know, I was just about to get to it.”

Two overriding groans resounded around the room, but Katz nodded in fascination. She was in too deep, there was no turning back. She would get shit from Julian and Asra later but she didn’t mind because she wanted to know. 

“There I was, leaning against that big giant bed.” Ophelia repositioned herself, elbows on the table, face inches from Katz’s. “Praying that nothing bad would happen,” she said with a wicked smirk, hips swaying, “when suddenly what felt like a rough breeze threw my skirt up over my back.” Her eyes slowly closed, tongue once again wetting her lips. “Then without much warning I was being fucked out of my mind.”

Julian’s heavy footsteps rushed out of the room, leaving Ophelia to cackle again. Asra was much quieter and polite about his leave, though the revulsion in his voice was clear as day. The two women exchanged glances and laughed raucously. 

“Maybe we should give the boys some peace,” Katz suggested after catching her breath. “Maybe the market will have some deals before the stalls start closing down.” 

Ophelia pushed up then held out a hand to Katz. “Yes, let’s go shock the general public,” she agreed with a wicked smile. “You know me so well, darling.”

Up on her feet, fingers linked, Katz rested her other arm around Ophelia’s waist. “The day is still young; it would be a shame to spend our time cooped up in the shop.”


End file.
